


La Compasión de la Estrella

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida te pone en situaciones que tú no esperas, te pone retos, te da momentos lindos y tristes. Pero nunca esperas que la prueba más grande de tu vida sea que la persona que más detestas sea la que te salve la vida. Faberry. TW: Intento de suicidio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Compasión de la Estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: La Compasión de la Estrella
> 
> Pareja: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray 
> 
> Rating: M, no recomendado para menores de 18 años por contenido explicito. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, esta historia no sigue el canon de la serie. Femelash, si no te gusta, que demonios haces aquí. TW: intento de suicidio.
> 
> Resumen: La vida te pone en situaciones que tú no esperas, te pone retos, te da momentos lindos y tristes. Pero nunca esperas que la prueba más grande de tu vida sea que la persona que más detestas sea la que te salve la vida. 
> 
> A/N: Me provocó aventurarme en temas un poco más serios. La verdad es que siempre pensé que este podría ser una de las opciones que Quinn Fabray pudo haber tomado en esa etapa tan oscura de su vida. Espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo I

Generalmente mis días en secundaria pasan rápido y sin mucho ajetreo, a excepción de las burlas, insultos y maltratos que suelo sufrir diariamente por parte de mis compañeros de estudio. Podría decir que me afectan pero soy lo suficiente madura para comprender que sus insultos y maltratos son generados por la envidia que tiene hacia mi persona por ser tan talentosa en muchas áreas curriculares. O su ignorancia sobre lo que significa una familia de verdad, no me avergüenzo de mis padres, ambos son extraordinarios con migo desde que era simplemente células dentro de la madre sustituta que me cargó durante nueve meses antes de que mis padres me tuvieran en sus brazos.

Sus insultos en ese tema en particular no me afectan en lo absoluto, porque con forme pasaron los años pude darme cuenta que mientras los padres de mis abusadores peleaban, se divorciaban y se engañaban mutuamente, mis padres seguían enamorados como la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero este día en particular no fue así. Por cada paso que daba en los pasillos de la escuela me encontraba con uno de los chicos o chicas populares, sosteniendo una granizada lista para tirármela en la cara. Ya no tenía ropa extra así que opté por quedarme con la ropa mojada hasta que estuviera segura de que no iba a suceder otra vez. 

Siempre que me sucedía esto, Quinn Fabray, la reina de los chicos y chicas populares no se encontraba lejos, riéndose de mis desgracias. Cada vez que un futbolista me empujaba contra los casilleros, allí estaba ella, riendo a carcajadas, con esa risa que aunque malévola era encantadora. La conocía desde hacía un año, cuando fue transferida de un colegio el cual no conocía. Lo primero que me llamo la atención de ella eran sus ojos, que aunque su postura emanaba seguridad, sus ojos reflejaban timidez y miedo. Intenté presentarme como lo hacía con todos los nuevos pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un grupo de futbolistas y porristas la rodearon. Al parecer esto le sorprendió al principio pero después pareció seguir la corriente, y desde ese momento se convirtió en mi mayor tormento.

No tengo idea porque el día de hoy Quinn se empeñaba en abusar de mi persona con mayor insistencia que otros días, pero como siempre, no dejaba que esto nublara mi espíritu. Cada vez que alguien me insultaba, la miraba fijamente y le sonreía, lo que parecía enojarla más y más. Alrededor de la hora de almuerzo los abusos parecieron cesar, me pareció el momento de cambiarme la ropa húmeda que a este momento empezaba a incomodarme, podía sentir que me enfermaría por pasar toda la mañana mojada y fría. 

Quinn no se encontraba por ningún lado, cosa que me pareció extraña ya que ella siempre tomaba su almuerzo con el grupo de porristas, ella es la capitana. Pero no estaba con ellas, no le presté mucha atención ya que después de un largo día de verla frente a mí, burlándose, era refrescante tenerla lejos de mi vista. Tomé mi ropa de gimnasia, que era la única que me quedaba limpia y rogué que los ataques con granizada hubieran terminado por el día. Cuando llegue al baño me detuve en seco. 

Dentro de este se escuchaba un llanto, me preguntaba si era alguna de las chicas que también sufría los abusos diarios como yo, pero recordé que hoy solamente yo fui la maltratada, los otros ´perdedores´ parecían felices con esto. Entonces no tenía idea de quien pudiera ser, no dudé ni un segundo más en entrar al baño, uno de mis defectos es que soy demasiado curiosa y quiero saber absolutamente todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, tal vez es por instinto de supervivencia, mientras más alerta del entorno se está, hay menos posibilidades de ser tomada por sorpresa. Al entrar me sorprendí hasta el punto de gritar pero me contuve, sangre empapaba el piso del baño cerca de uno de los individuales, corrí rápidamente hacía el ya que el llanto que provenía de ese lugar se escuchaba como si perdiera la intensidad.

Al tratar de abrir la puerta, esta estaba cerrada con llave. No sé de donde saque las fuerzas pero la abrí de un solo golpe y al esta abrirse me presento una escena que jamás olvidaré en mi vida. Quinn Fabray estaba recostada sobre taza de baño, de sus muñecas brotaba sangre, a su lado una pequeña cuchilla de disección que probablemente robó del laboratorio de ciencia. Prácticamente actué en piloto automático, tome la ropa de gimnasio y la coloque alrededor de sus muñecas, apretándolas con fuerza para detener la hemorragia mientras encontraba la manera de pedir ayuda.

Cuando sintió que colocaba la ropa en sus muñecas, Quinn pareció despertar de su estado semiinconsciente. 

“¿Qué haces?” pregunto con un tono de voz tan débil que me costó entender lo que dijo.

“¡Salvándote la vida! ¿Tú que pretendías hacer?” dije casi gritando. Quinn simplemente cerró sus ojos, provocando que casi me diera un ataque de pánico al pensar que se había desmayado. Pero su débil voz volvió a escucharse.

“Déjame morir” su tono, aunque débil, despertó en mi un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, amarrando la ropa, que ya estaba empapada de sangre, la apreté cuanto pude para poder levantarla, apoyando todo su peso sobre mí, la diferencia de estatura y la poca fuerza que ella tenía para sostenerse en pie hicieron esta maniobra aun más difícil para alguien tan pequeña como yo. Pero no supe de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para sostenerla. Maldije al ver que los pasillos estaban despejados, era hora de almuerzo después de todo y nadie se quedaba atrás o podrían perderse de los mejores platos en la cafetería. 

“Que me dejes morir te digo” Quinn trataba de soltarse la ropa de las manos pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo, yo solo la sostuve con mayor fuerza y no dije palabra. Por suerte, o tal vez el destino, cuando iba pasando por la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury esta salió de su oficina, y al vernos suprimió un grito.

“¿Qué sucedió?” me preguntó ayudándome a sostener a Quinn al ver que mis fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. Tal vez el shock le impidió recordar su aberración a la suciedad porque no le importó sostener a Quinn quien estaba empapada de sangre y mi ropa llena de granizada. 

“La encontré en el baño, con una cuchilla de disección a su lado y las muñecas abiertas, envolví sus muñecas con mi ropa para detener la hemorragia lo mas que pude, pero cada vez pierde más fuerza.” La señorita Pillsbury asintió.

“Necesitamos llevarla lo más pronto posible a la enfermería mientras se llama a emergencias, ¿Tienes tu celular contigo?” parpadeé como sorprendida, había olvidado que tenia celular por la impresión. Lo saqué rápidamente de mi ropa y llamé al 911. Para este entonces algunos alumnos ya se encontraban en los pasillos y al ver lo que sucedía algunos se alteraron y corrieron a informarle al director, a Sue Silvester o a alguna de las porristas amigas de Quinn. Pero no fue necesaria su presencia, ya que antes de que alguna de ellas hiciera su presencia, o nosotras llegáramos a la enfermería dos paramédicos corrieron hacia nosotras. Tomando a Quinn y colocándola en una camilla. Me sorprendió mucho la eficiencia de los paramédicos, o tal vez el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo acostumbrado. 

No sé qué fue lo que me motivo a seguirlos, pero lo hice. Sin darles la oportunidad de protestar, subí a la ambulancia, no me importó que saliera de la escuela sin permiso y pude escuchar como la señorita Pillsbury llamaba mi nombre. En el camino los paramédicos aprovecharon mi presencia para hacer miles de preguntas sobre Quinn, las cuales no pude responder porque no éramos amigas. No la conocía más que como mi tormento diario. Pero respondí todo lo que pude, los paramédicos desamarraron mi ropa de las heridas de Quinn, uno de ellos me dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo. Yo solo sonreí sin mucha gana mientras ellos colocaban vendaje limpio sobre las heridas.

“¿Conoces el número de sus padres, para comunicarles lo que ha sucedido?” antes de que pudiera contestar, Quinn abrió los ojos y dijo débilmente pero con un tono que no dejaba espacio a argumento. 

“¡No!, no quiero que hablen con mis padres” el paramédico negó con la cabeza.

“Lo siento mucho señorita pero es parte del protocolo” Asentí y tomé mi teléfono. No tenía el número de los padres de Quinn pero mi padre trabajaba en la misma firma que Russel Fabray, antes de que este hombre llegara a la firma, las cosas eran tranquilas para mi padre. Todos lo trataban con respeto aunque no entendieran su orientación sexual. Pero desde que ese hombre entró en su rutina diaria no tardaron en llegar los insultos homofóbicos regulares. Por suerte mi padre es muy buen amigo de su jefe, después de una humillante reprimenda el señor Fabray dejo de insultarlo regularmente. Aunque aun lo hacía a escondidas. 

“Rachel” el escuchar mi nombre de la voz de Quinn me sorprendió hasta el punto de casi soltar mi teléfono en sorpresa, no tenía idea que sabía cómo me llamaba. Generalmente solo me llama por sobrenombres groseros.

“Por favor, no los llames…” una de sus manos apretó mi falda sucia y pegajosa lo mas que pudo. La observé fijamente a los ojos mientras ella hacía lo mismo a través de eso ojos avellanados entre cerrados y con lágrimas sin caer. Asentí y dejé mi teléfono de lado, el paramédico estuvo a punto de protestar pero le dirigí una mirada, dándole a entender sin palabras que llamaría a sus padres, pero ahora no era el momento.

Quinn sonrió y soltó mi falda, cerró sus ojos y por un momento me envolvió el pánico, pensando que tal vez algo andaba mal con Quinn, pero el paramédico me dijo que solo necesitaba descansar, la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento al fin la venció. El otro paramédico me felicitó, diciendo que había llegado justo a tiempo, un minuto más tarde y Quinn Fabray hubiera formado parte de la lista de esas personas que toman su propia vida. Suspiré, dejando que lo sucedido callera finalmente sobre mis hombros, al disminuir los niveles de adrenalina, mi cuerpo quedo tan solo con el miedo y la inseguridad. Las lagrimas empezaron a correr sobre mis mejillas, aunque contuve mis sollozos me fue imposible evitar llorar profundamente. El paramédico que me felicitó se acercó a mí y me abrazó, repitiendo una y otra vez que todo estaba bien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegamos al hospital y los paramédicos llevaron a Quinn a la sala de operaciones tan rápido que al bajarme de la ambulancia ya la estaban operando, una de las enfermeras se acercó a mí y me dijo que podía esperar si lo deseaba, que el teléfono estaba disponible para poder llamar a mis padres. 

Dudé por un segundo en llamar a mi padre para que le informara al padre de Quinn lo que había sucedido. Nunca en el tiempo que llevo de conocer a Quinn la había visto tan agitada y asustada. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era mi deber como una persona decente infórmales a sus padres lo que había sucedido. Llamé a mi padre y me contesto algo alarmado.

“Rae, ¿sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?” adoraba a mi padre por eso, porque siempre se preocupa por mí cuando algo irregular pasa en nuestra rutina, dejaba de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo para poder enfocar toda su atención en lo que le pasaba a su pequeña. Aunque trataba de disimularlo él era el más sobreprotector de mis papás. 

“Estoy bien papá, yo estoy bien, pero debo pedirte un favor, Quinn Fabray trató de suicidarse hoy y yo la encontré, estamos en el hospital. Los paramédicos me informaron que necesito comunicarme con su familia para que venga de inmediato, pero no conozco el número de su padre o madre. ¿Podrías informarle al señor Fabray?” mi padre no dijo nada por unos segundos. Pero cuando escuchó como yo trataba de contener mis lágrimas, reaccionó. 

“Le informaré a Russel lo que sucedió, llamaré a tu padre para que esté contigo lo más pronto posible, estaré con ustedes en un momento, nos vemos en casa-“ 

Lo interrumpí.

“No papá, no quiero ir a casa hasta saber cómo se encuentra Quinn” la verdad era que muy dentro de mi no quería dejarla sola con sus padres, era un sentimiento de urgencia y alarma. Como si dejarla sola fuera tan perjudicial para ella como cortarse las venas. Era el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando la encontré en el baño.

“… Está bien, le diré a tu padre que llegue al hospital lo más pronto posible, no quiero que estés sola si Fabray llega antes que yo.” Asentí aunque sabía que mi padre no podía verme. Comprendía su preocupación, era por eso que no me opuse a que mi papi estuviera con migo. Antes de que desconectara la llamada le pedí a mi padre que le digiera a papá que me trajera una muda de ropa. La granizada pegajosa no era lo que me molestaba, pero al mirar mi estado me di cuenta de que estaba manchada de sangre en algunas partes donde había sostenido el cuerpo de Quinn para que no cayese mientras buscaba ayuda. 

Un deseo de vomitar invadió mi cuerpo, pero respiré profundamente para contenerlo. Me senté rápidamente en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, una enfermera se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba se acercó a mí con sus instrumentos para tomar la presión. 

“Tienes la presión muy baja, enseguida te traigo algo para estabilizarte. Fue una impresión muy fuerte la que llevaste, pero todo estará mejor ahora” dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asentí, pero eso solo provocó que me marease un poco así que recosté mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras la enfermera regresaba. 

En mi cabeza solo rondaban preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Por qué Quinn Fabray intentó quitarse la vida? La chica más popular de la escuela, con todos los amigos que cualquiera pudiera querer, con el novio perfecto, el popular capitán del equipo de futbol americano y por lo que sabía, una familia con estabilidad económica decente, si no mejor que cualquiera en Lima. Pero luego recordé lo que siempre me e dicho, esos abusadores que tanto me molestan en la escuela tienen una vida muy diferente en casa. Y por lo visto, Quinn Fabray no era la excepción, aunque hacía lo imposible para aparentarlo.

¿Podría ser si padre el motivo por el cual quisiera quitarse la vida?

¿O su madre?

¿Cuál fue la razón que la llevó a tal límite?

¿Sería esta la primera vez que se lastimaba a si misma o era algo que regularmente hacía?

Eran preguntas que no podía responder, no la conocía lo suficiente para indagar en su complejo carácter, aunque si podía especular en mi cabeza. Me preguntaba si Quinn sufría depresión, aunque era algo difícil de saber porque generalmente nunca mostraba sus emociones. La única vez que la vi mostrar algo equivalente a emociones fue el día en que la conocí, pero luego pareció dejarse llevar por sus amigos. 

No podía entender como alguien llegaba al nivel al que Quinn llegó, aunque mis abusadores eran crueles, y todo lo que me decían era extremadamente personal e hiriente, yo nunca dejé que esos insultos me llevaran al límite, comprendía lo que era sentirse alienada, y no podía negar que habían momentos en los que me sentía muy triste pero nunca llegar a ese punto de depresión. Imaginé que todo los que yo sufría diariamente no se comparaba con lo que llevo a Quinn a cometer tal acto.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí pena por Quinn Fabray.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mi padre, Leroy, no tardó mucho en llegar al hospital. En cuanto me vio, corrió a mi lado y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que iba a romperme las costillas. No dejaba de decir que todo estaría bien. Creo que al verme en el estado en que estaba, tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico.

“Lo sé papi, aunque los doctores no han salido de la sala de cirugía y no tengo la menor idea de cómo se encuentra Quinn” mi padre beso mi frente, no importándole que estuviera toda pegajosa. 

“Fuiste muy valiente mi pequeña Rae” me abrazó nuevamente antes de darme la ropa que traía para mí.  
Preguntamos a una enfermera donde podría cambiarme, pero al ver cómo me encontraba se apiadó de mí y me permitió bañarme en uno de los baños de un cuarto desocupado. Me apresuré a bañarme, no quería que los doctores salieran de operar a Quinn y yo no estuviera allí para escuchar cómo se encontraba. Cuando terminé, Salí del cuarto hacia la enfermera que me dio permiso de bañarme y le agradecí por su amabilidad. Mi papá estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que yo había estado desde que llegamos al hospital. Cuando me vio llegar, extendió una mano para que yo la tomase y me abrazó con fuerza. 

“Tu padre dice que ya está cerca del hospital, pero que Fabray no tardará en aparecer ya que se le adelantó” mi cuerpo se tensionó al escuchar esto, aunque sabía que mi papá no iba a dejar que Russel Fabray me dijera algo o tratara de dañarme, aun así no podía evitar temerle.

Nunca lo conocí en persona, así que este seria nuestro primer encuentro. En cuanto mi padre dijo esto, se escucho un estruendo en la entrada del hospital, voces provenientes de ese lugar se acercaban, mi papá se paró al ver entrar a Russel a la sala de espera, seguido de varias enfermeras que trataban de detenerlo.

“¿Dónde está?” preguntaba, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de buscar la entrada a la sala de operaciones.

Su rostro no mostraba preocupación, su voz no demostraba ningún sentimiento, más que autoridad y intimidación. Cuando el señor Fabray me vio, camino rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba, mi padre se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente a mí. Era mucho más alto que Russel, pero esto no pareció intimidar al padre de Quinn, quien se paró desafiante frente a mi padre. 

“¿Eres tú la chica que encontró a Quinn?” me pregunto pero sin dirigirme la mirada, mi papá nunca dejó su postura desafiante ante este hombre.

“Así es” respondí, justo en ese momento entró mi padre, Hiram.

“Fabray, te agradecería que no intimidaras a mi familia de esa manera” dijo mi padre, acercándose a nosotros, las enfermeras que habían seguido a el señor Fabray parecían no saber qué hacer, simplemente nos observaban.

Russel Fabray no pareció inmutarse ante las palabras de mi padre pero desvió su mirada de papá para hablar con las enfermeras.

“Quiero hablar con el mejor doctor que tenga este hospital mediocre” las enfermeras asintieron y se dispersaron buscando un doctor que estuviera disponible, aunque no estuviera en el caso de Quinn.

Mi padre me tomó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza como lo había hecho papá. Yo simplemente lo abrasé con la misma fuerza. Con mis dos padres junto a mi me sentía más segura, aun con la presencia tan intimidante del señor Fabray. Justo tras mi padre entró al hospital una señora, alta, rubia y con una cara de angustia que solo puede demostrar una madre, ella debía ser la señora Fabray. El parecido con Quinn era increíble, cuando se acercó a nosotros no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parada al lado de su esposo.  
“Creo que es momento que se marchen, no es necesario que estén aquí. Ya han hecho suficiente” dijo el señor Fabray, observándonos con desprecio. 

Si tono de voz y su mirada hicieron que mi sangre ardiera de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía este hombre a hablarle de esa manera a la persona que salvo la vida a su hija? Comprendía cada vez más porque Quinn no quería que sus padres fueran llamados. Su madre no parecía inmutarse por las palabras de su esposo, parecía indecisa, temerosa, pero a la vez preocupada. 

“No te preocupes, ya nos íbamos” dijo mi padre, ambos tomaron mis manos y empezaron a caminar a la salida pero yo me detuve.

“No.” Dije, mis padres y los señores Fabray me observaron. Russel parecía enfadarse por mi respuesta.

“Se te agradece tu ayuda niña, pero creo que esto es algo que solo le concierne a la familia” dijo Russel Fabray con un tono frio como un tempano de hielo y para nada sincero.

“No, quiero saber cómo sale Quinn de la operación” mis padres me vieron incrédulos, pero no siguieron caminando a la salida.

“Te aconsejo que hagas lo que te digo” contestó Russel Fabray, su rostro empezaba a enrojecer, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que alguien no hacía lo que él decía y eso me lleno de una satisfacción que avivó mi coraje.

“Yo encontré a Quinn, la acompañé hasta el hospital, tengo todo el derecho de saber si se encontrará bien” dije, sin titubear. 

Mi padre y papá sonrieron. La señora Fabray también pareció sonreír pero fue por solo un segundo. El señor Fabray estaba a punto de estallar y sabía que eso no sería bueno, pero por suerte en ese momento se acerco un doctor a nosotros. 

“¿Familiares de Quinn Fabray?” 

Los señores Fabray asintieron, Russel parecía tener una sonrisa de satisfacción, pensando que el doctor iba a pedirnos que nos retiráramos pero el doctor simplemente me sonrió.

“Tú eres la pequeña héroe, ¿No es así?” me ruborice un poco, no era un héroe, simplemente me encontré en el lugar y el momento preciso. El señor Fabray no pareció muy contento con esto.

“Me alegra informarles que la señorita Fabray se encuentra en muy buen estado, llego justo a tiempo al hospital y hemos podido salvar su vida. Pero me temo que necesitará terapia después que se recuperé. Por ahora está durmiendo pero pueden pasarla a ver si lo desean.”

Un gran sentimiento de alivio me invadió y sentí como pude respirar con más tranquilidad, aunque no me relajé, ya que sabía que Quinn aun no estaba a salvo. Especialmente ahora que conocía a su padre. El doctor se retiró y el señor Fabray no tardó en decirnos que nos fuéramos. Esta vez no tenia argumento contra esa orden, así que mis padres y yo nos marchamos, aunque no tenía la intensión de dejar sola a Quinn, regresaría al hospital y hablaría con ella. Me sentía responsable por su seguridad, aunque realmente no le debiera nada más que rencor por cómo me trataba en la escuela. 

Pero nunca sentí eso por Quinn Fabray, a pesar de todo. Nunca sentí rencor, y tal vez estaba siendo la persona que siempre soy, pensaba que esta era mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Quinn Fabray, que no importase cuanto quisiera quebrarme, no lo lograría nunca, y que a pesar de sus tratos, yo no le guardaba malos sentimientos. Tal vez esta actitud mía era testaruda y un tanto egocéntrica, pero sentía que tenía que demostrárselo, demostrarle algo. Algo importante que podría cambiar su vida.

Justo antes de que saliéramos de la sala de espera, miré hacia atrás, cuando lo hice noté que la señora Fabray estaba mirándome fijamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba dijo en voz baja ‘Gracias’. Asentí y salí del hospital con mis padres. Regresaría y le demostraría a Quinn Fabray lo que era la compasión.

Continuará…


End file.
